Action figures
by Danupert
Summary: Po has always cherished his collection of Furious Five action figures, but is he the only kung-fu master with a love for toys? Written at five in the morning, so don't expect it to be literary gold, R&R!


Laughter echoed through the halls of the Jade Palace.

Most of the building stood dark and quiet, making the one room that was currently inhabited seem all the brighter and louder, that one room happened to be the small kitchen/dining area that was just opposite the quarters of The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior, the greatest kung-fu masters in all of-

"And so I said, That's not a radish! That's my prom date!"

Uproarious laughter once more floated from the open kitchen door, along with the sound of fists thumping into tables as the seven deadliest beings in china fought to stave off the rising aching in their bellies.

Yes, that's right, seven, even the normally stoic Master Shifu had joined his six students for the meal.

There was much to celebrate after all, as this was their first meal together since the defeat of Lord Shen, truthfully they had arrived back to Peace Valley over three days ago, but as soon as word had spread about the great warriors victory -and believe me, it had spread like _wildfire_- three days of constant celebrating had ensued. During which the close knit group of friends hadn't seen each other much, as the partying always seemed to separate them.

But now they were finally all back together, eating where they always did, and what they always did, Po's delicious noodle soup.

And from the first moment they all sat down, the talk had been constant, either telling jokes, stories, or just plain talking, the flow had been almost non-stop, after Po's last joke though, they fell into a comfortable silence, each knowing that this wasn't any sort of awkwardness, merely that they had nothing else to say for the moment.

It didn't last long, though, as Tigress said something that had been on her mind the entire journey.

"I still can't believe you had action figures of all of us"

The panda's ears flushed bright red as he stammered out an explanation.

"C'mon! I-I've had those things for as long as I can remember, I wasn't gonna just get rid of them!"

Truth be told, Po really treasured those action figures, he liked to think it symbolised how the people that he put on such a huge podium, untouchable, so far beyond his level, had become his best friends and brothers (and sisters) at arms.

It totally wasn't because they were the limited edition, super flexible, "mega furious" versions... or anything.

Tigress merely chuckled at his weak explanation, but Mantis beat her to the punch on further teasing the panda.

"Yeah right, and how old are you again, Po?"

Po mumbled something that vaguely sounded like a reply.

"What was that?"

Mantis asked, as he held a arm... claw... thingy up to his ear, the teasing tone in his voice increasing ten fold.

"I'm twenty five!"

Po shouted, as the rest of the table laughed, but they weren t quite done with the tease fest yet, as Viper butted in next.

"And what was that I heard you say to your father? "Daaad, you got scratches on my Tigress!""

Po's ears were now a delectable shade of crimson, as Tigress spoke up once more.

"The rest of them I can maybe understand, but you even have the one they made of you! I mean come on, who has an action figure of themselves?"

At that, the rest of the table went deathly quiet, as the masters of kung-fu all found fascinating pots or bits of floor to examine in very close detail.

Even Master Shifu was idly playing with his staff.

Tigress had a horrified look on her face.

"Oh come on now, not all of you, surely!?"

Crane began whistling.

"Not you as well, master!"

Shifu was absent mindedly scratching his ears.

"W-well... it was just as a joke... but then I saw how much detail they put on my mustache... it was really quite flattering"

Viper piped up next.

"Yeah! And did you see how well they did my tattoos!"

Tigress just looked at them all before breaking out into hysterics.

_Later that night_

Tigress lay curled up on her bamboo mat, feeling as if it were the first time she had lain down since coming back from Gongmen City.

Then she moved to grab one of the corners of the mat, hesitated briefly, before finally grabbing it in her paw and rolling it back to reveal a loose section of floorboard.

Lifting the section of flooring off, she reached down into the small space that had been revealed and pulled out... a Tigress figure, the very same she had been berating Po for owning only hours ago.

She replaced the floorboard and rolled the mat back before hugging the thing close to her chest, and whispering.

"You're the only one who understands, Mini-Me"

_The next day_

Tigress was passing through the dorms of the Jade Palace when she heard the voices of her friends from Po's room.

"How could you betray us like this?"

Came the voice of Crane.

"We thought we were your friends!"

And there was Viper's voice, as Tigress' ears perked up.

"Why are you doing this Po!? Did all the time we spent together mean nothing to you?"

Next came Monkey's, as Tigress began moving closer to Po's room.

"I trusted you Po!"

By the time she heard Mantis voice, her paw was already on the door, ready to slide it open and burst in.

"Don't you see? I realised that I, the Dragon Warrior, am more powerful than all of you combined! And once I have defeated you, all of China shall be mine! Mwahahaha!"

The tiger violently pushed the door open, ready to pounce on her friend turned enemy.

The scene before her, however, made her freeze up in shock.

Her five best friends all sat in a circle, bright smiles on their faces as they each held in their hands/wings/tails/thingys, their own action figures, when they noticed Tigress they all dropped them and stared at her.

All except Po, who had his back to Tigress, and was apparently so enthralled in his role playing that he hadn't heard the door slide open.

"And then your guys line is "Not if we have anything to say about it!"...guys?... she's behind me, isn't she?"

The only reply he got was Crane rigidly nodding his head, accompanied by a small creaking sound.

Po quickly dropped his mini-Po, and turned to face her.

"Uh... what's up Tigress?... We were just... you know... hanging out..."

His botched explanation trailed off into awkward silence.

During this silence, Tigress was thinking of what her next step was ; the obvious reaction was to laugh and walk way... but she could always... no that would be ridiculous.

After another moment her head disappeared from the doorframe, only to return a few agonizing seconds later, a small figure held in her paw.

"Room for one more?"

She said with a smile.

THE END


End file.
